Across the Universe/transcript
explosions Pidge: What just happened? Hunk: Who cares? Wormhole! Haggar: yelling Shiro: Coran, what's happening? Coran: The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down! Lance: What does that mean? Coran: It means we have no control over where we're headed! grunting, screaming Lance: Keith! Shiro! continues Allura: They've vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone! Shiro: groaning blaring Keith: blaring - Come on, come on, come on! grunting coughs sighs You okay, Red? Okay. We'll fix you up. We had a tough battle. Where are we? Where have we landed? gasps Shiro. Shiro! blaring Pidge: Whoa! screaming groans Huh? What's the matter, girl? Okay, rest a bit. I'll see what I can do. Looks like there's no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of some kind. Okay, Pidge, stay calm. You know what they say. "When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you.” This'll be nice. I'll have some "me" time. No one to annoy me. Coran: Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us. Allura: Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it! Coran: Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void! Allura: I can't. I've lost control of the Castle. Coran: Brace yourself! We're about to hit it! Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us. Allura: Coran, we're okay! Coran: What are you talking about? We've lost all the lions! Allura: We've just smashed into a black void. Don't you remember? Hmm? gasps What happened to the mice? They've transformed. squeaking Allura: gasps Coran? Coran: Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a boogie stuck in my mustache again? Allura: No. You look younger. Coran: grunts Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness! Allura: You said that already! Coran: Find an exit before we run smack into the void! Allura: I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here. The Castle won't accept an end point. Coran: Just enter any coordinates! Allura: I tried, but the system is locked. I can't get a signal out or receive a signal in. gasps Coran: Allura! Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us. Allura: Oh, no! You're even younger now! Coran: What's the matter? You look confused. Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here. Allura: sighs growls Allura: We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me. Coran: Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just… Allura: Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point. Coran: Don't just stand there. We've got to find a way. I'll never give in to nothingness! Shiro: groans static Keith, are you there? Keith? I've got to get to higher ground. Keith: panting Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro? static Shiro, are you there? Shiro: panting Keith: up Shiro, are you there? Answer me! Shiro: Keith. I'm here. Keith. groaning Keith: Shiro, it's Keith. Shiro: Keith. Keith, I'm here. I'm okay. Keith: chuckles Shiro, you made it. Shiro: It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me. How are you? Keith: Not good. My lion's busted. Wait, what wound? Shiro: It's nothing. Keith: Hang on, I'm coming. snarling Shiro: On second thought, you'd better hurry. Pidge: yelps Who's there? chattering, squeaking Pidge: Hmm? Aw! Hey, little guys! Aw, you guys are so cute. Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope my rough landing didn't disturb your day. I'll only be here for a short time. I'm waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump. chattering Pidge: Yeah, friends! I sure hope they find me soon. Coran: indifferently Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us. sighs This is so boring. Allura: Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now. Coran: You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmmph! Allura: I can't manually enter coordinates. But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them. It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location. operatic music playing Allura: Coran, turn that down! Our lives are at stake! Coran: I can only express myself through music! Allura: Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this Castle around and-- Coran: And what? We're just gonna run into this void that's coming up here. I hate everybody! a kid Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means. Allura: We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear. We must find a way out. Coran: Just blast your way out! Duh! Allura: I suppose it's worth a try. The Castle defenses might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel. Coran: Yeah! And it'll go ker-plooey! Allura: It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves. Coran: raspberry Where's Voltron? Keith: Shiro, what happened? Shiro: There's several creatures. Keith: grunts Huh? snarling roars Keith: Uh-oh. screams grunting snarling Shiro: yells groaning groaning Keith, are you okay? What happened? Keith: grunting Minor delay, but I'm on my way. How are you? Shiro: I'm all right, but I'm trapped in a cave, and some nasty-looking creatures have me cornered. Keith: Stay put. I'm on my way. I just have to figure this out. Pidge: "My name is Keith. I'm so emo." Shiro, you're our leader. What should we do? "We'll get through this if we work together. We're a team." "Look at me! I'm Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there?" "I don't feel good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf." "Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon." "Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache." Huh? squeaking Pidge: What is it? Hey, you're working again! Welcome back! screaming groans squeaking Pidge: No, it's not my friends. It's just an old, rusty satellite. gasps Hey! Maybe I can find my friends before they find me. Keith: sighs Patience yields focus. Shiro: That really stayed with you, didn't it? Keith: You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different. Shiro: Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome. coughing Keith: Stay with me, Shiro. grunts chuckling whimpering screaming groaning Shiro: Keith! Keith! Keith: Hang on. I'm on my way. Shiro: Good, because these guys just started digging. Keith: gasps chuckling Shiro, I have a visual on the Black Lion. growling roars Shiro: screams continues groaning snarling groans groaning groaning Keith: Shiro, what happened? Coran: Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes. grumbling I hungry. screaming Allura: Coran, no! That is not a toy. You're going to break the Castle and everything will stop! Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving. Coran: No! Mine! bites Allura: screams down Allura: I've shut down all the power. Why are we still moving towards the void? Coran: crying My control panel! Allura: crying I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who. cooing We have to get out of this loop before the only thing left of you is your mustache. Coran: spits Poopies. Keith: groans grunts I know I'm not Shiro, but he's in trouble. We need to help him. Shiro: yells groaning snarling Shiro: gasps roars Keith: grunting Black Lion: roars Shiro: gasps Black Lion: roars Pidge: That ought to do it. Now, let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle. No, no! What's wrong? I need to get out of here! I need to find my friends! Come on! Green Lion: roars growling Pidge: Thanks. Now, let's see if this thing works. grunts I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle. Allura: Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you'll cease to exist. gasps I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me. beeping Allura: gasps Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate. Come on. Come on! We made it! Coran: snoring Mm? Mom? groans Pidge: chuckles Allura: You saved us, Pidge. We were stuck in a time loop. Coran: You got us out with this giant trash pile. Pidge: It's a make-shift communications link that sends out the Green Lion energy. It's similar to the energy that guided the Blue Lion home. Coran: Pidge, you're a genius! Pidge: I know. Besides, it wasn't just me. They helped. squeaking Coran: Hmm… Allura: Let's go get the rest of the paladins. Shiro: Thanks for saving me. Keith: You'd have done the same for me. How's your wound? Shiro: My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. Just trying to lighten the mood. Keith: Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up. Shiro: Keith, if I don't make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron. Keith: Stop talking like that. You're gonna make it. Huh? Zarkon: Explain to me how you let Voltron escape. Prorok: Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire. Haggar boosted the solar barrier's power beyond its normal limits. Haggar: This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier control were found destroyed. This was clearly sabotage. Prorok: Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured. Zarkon: Perhaps I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time? Who sent his fleet out without my orders to get Voltron? Prorok: Sire, no! I-I would never do that. Zarkon: Get rid of him. Prorok: No! I'm innocent! Haggar: Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all that he knows. Then, he will receive a punishment worse than death. Zarkon: Lieutenant Thace. You are now in charge of the investigation, Commander. Thace: Vrepit sa. Category:Transcripts